


Cold, Dark & Deliverance

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [202]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Violence, Minor Violence, Rescue, Werewolf Hunters, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/28/18: “hurl, weapon, pull”





	Cold, Dark & Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/28/18: “hurl, weapon, pull”

Spying the hunters surrounding his mate, Stiles flitted wraith-like to a branch, his movements sounding like rustling leaves.

He hurled an invisible sphere to enclose the hunters’ target.

He cried from his heart, “Oh Mother Night, Goddess Earth, deliver my beloved from our enemies!”

Daylight darkened.

“Mighty lord of the atmosphere, release your most frigid winds!”

Straight from the poles a gale froze the hunters where they stood, their feet tangled in roots from which they couldn’t pull free, their dead expressions still baffled at their weapons’ failure.

 

“Derek,” Stiles wept into the happily grumbling wolf’s warm fur. “ _We’re safe.”_


End file.
